Teenage Dirtbag
by Gleek1236
Summary: Sam is a high school nobody. Quinn is the most popular girl in school. When their lives collide will they become friends? Or even more? A story about the high school food chain. Hopefully story better than description! Please give it a try! It's my first story! Also a new friendship with Sam and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm so sorry!

Sam Evans was a nobody. The coolest thing he did was Glee Club, and that wasn't even cool. He walked down the corridor avoiding the football players and the Cheerios. Whenever he even made eye contact with someone on the football team he would be thrown in the trashcan! The Cheerios looked at him like he was scum, a peice of dirt on their shoe. He was walking down the hall, minding his own buisness then he walked round the corner. The one Sam was constantly in fear of, captain of the football team, Noah Puckerman.

Puck walked round the corner with pride in every step he took, slushie in hand. People parted like the red sea when he walked by, in fear it would be them he drenched in the cold, sticky substance today. Sam cringed as Puck walked right towards him, a evil look in his eyes. "Hey Evans" he said. Sam was quiet. "How rude. Someone says hello and you don't reply" Puck said innocently. A few seconds later, Sam was drenched in slushie. Puck walked away triumphently, high fiving his friend on the way.

Sam just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, mocked by every person who walked by. "Loser!" a football player shouted in his face. He tossed the insults and laughter aside, it was a daily thing for him now, so he knew what to do. He went into the boys bathroom and cleaned himself up.

His brand new white tee-shirt had a big red stain on the front, but other than that he looked okay. The sound of the school bell boomed through the school for lunch. A tidal wave of students came flooding at Sam, who was walking the other way. He imediatly panicked, but it was too late. They were upon him in a couple of seconds. He would have been crushed to death if he wasn't pulled forward by Quinn.

Quinn Fabray was the most popular girl in school. She was the girl every girl wantedf to be and every guy wanted to date. But every guy was too scared to hit on her, as she was dating Puck. Sam had been in love with her for almost a year, but she didn't even know he existed. Why was she helping him?

"Are you okay?" she asked. Sam was in a trance. She was so beautiful. Her voice was like an angel. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Sam snapped awake "What?" "I said, are you okay?" she asked again. "Um... yeah, I'm fine. Just dandy!" he said happily. She gave him a wierd look, then walked away to her Cheerio friends. Sam sighed, his one chance to talk to Quinn Fabray and he blew it! Quinn Fabray! He sadly walked to the Cafeteria, going over scenarios in his head of what he could have said.

"Ok that would be $6.30" said the lunch lady. The prices of the food has gone up these past few months. It really wasn't fair. Sam was only getting a small salad and a carton of milk! But Principal Figgins had to put the prices up if he was to be able to keep the Cheerios budget. "Here you go" he said, as he handed her the money. "Thank you dear, have a nice day". Sam gave her a smile and walked off to find a seat.

At his school, there were certain seats for certain people. The Jocks and the Cheerleaders get the best tables, near the front of the Cafeteria. And the losers like Sam, are made to sit at the very back, near the bins. Sam walked away from the lunch lady, fiddeling with the lid on his milk carton when he walked right into Quinn Fabray! Sam's whole plate of food, including his opened milk now decorated Quinn's Cheerios uniform!

"I'm so sorry!" he said worriedly. "Yeah" Quinn said, brushing some of the lettuce off of her uniform. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed. "It's okay, it's too big for me anyway. I was just going to ask coach Sylvester for a new one after lunch" she laughed. Sam smiled at her nervously, trying to act casual. It was weird but for a minute Sam thought she was just as nervous as him. No! Of course not! Why would Quinn Fabray be nervous around him!

"What the hell is going on!" Puck shouted as he stormed up towards them. "I uh-" Sam began to say. "Why is my girlfriend coveredin this...mess!" Puck interupted. "I ran into him" Quinn said. "My bad." Puck glared at Sam. "You can go now". "Yeah, I was just about to" Sam looked at Quinn. Why did she take the blame? That was really weird. But she did save him from being beat up by Puck...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why are you talking to me?

"Sloppy!" Coach Sylvester screamed into her megaphone. "Sloppy babies!". Quinn stood there at the top of the pyramid, trying not to shake. "Was that a quiver Fabray?!" Coach screamed. "No, Coach" She replied politley. Miss Sylvester sighed. "Hit the showers".

Quinn started making her way towards the girls locker room, but felt someone grab her arm. "What's been up with you latley?" asked her best friend Santana. Quinn looked confused. "What do you mean?". "You're usually the best one here. You've been a bit... weird the past few days. What's wrong Quinn?" asked Santana. "Really, it's nothing. I'm fine". But she wasn't fine. She hadn't been fine for a few days now.

-Two days earlier-

Her parents were out at a wedding reception and Quinn and Puck were making out on the bed. Puck smiled "We should do it". Quinn looked away embarresed. "It?" she asked quietly. "Totally" he said, still kissing her. "I'm sorry I just... can't" she said, sitting up. "Scew this!" Puck shouted as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Quinn sat there alone for the rest of the night. Had she made the right decision? She just wasn't ready for that yet, she didn't want to make him mad. Quinn knew that dating a football player, especially Puck would come with this kind of thing but how could he just walk out?

Santana looked at Quinn staring into space. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Quinn smiled at her, "I'm positive" she lied. Santana smiled back and they walked together to the girls locker room.

Sam walked through the corridor. He hated Gym. Everything about it. Sam was thinking about how he could forge a note to excuse himself when he saw Puck. He was pushing Kurt against the lockers asking him for lunch money. "Cough it up dweeb!" Puck shouted in his face. "There's no more, I swear!" Kurt whimpered. Puck punched him hard in the stomach and walked away angrily. Kurt slid down the lockers to the floor.

Sam walked over and held his hand out to help Kurt up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you talking to me? Kurt asked. "No-one ever talks to me. I'm just the new kid everyone hates". Sam laughed. "I know the feeling, it's usually me getting thrown into lockers". Kurt took Sams hand and smiled. "I'm Kurt. I just moved here with my dad, my step mom and her son".

"I'm Sam. So where's your brother anyway?" Sam asked. Kurt sighed. "Finn hated the fact that his mom re-married so immediatly hated me and my father. He's already on the football team, he doesn't care about me" Kurt explained. Sam looked at him sympothetically. "Tough break".

Sam and Kurt sat in the Cafeteria discussing Glee Club, but Sam wasn't really listening, he was looking at Quinn talking to her friends. "And for my audition I'm going to sing 'Mr Cellophane'. What was your audition song Sam?" Kurt said. Sam barely even heard the question. "Yeah, they are quite interesting aren't they?" Sam said, still watching Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused, then he saw where Sam was looking. Kurt smiled as he saw a smart looking boy with dark hair behind a couple of cheerleaders. "Wow." he said smiling. Sam noticed Kurt was watching too. "That's Quinn Fabray. She's beautiful isn't she. Like an angel." Sam sighed. Kurt looked to the chearleaders and saw a blonde girl laughing. "Um... yeah... she is pretty" he said.

"Pretty!" Sam turned around. "She isn't pretty, she's gorgeous!" Kurt smiled. "Somebody has a little crush" he laughed. Sam turned around to see Quinn again. "Yeah, but nothing's gonna happen. She's taken." He said sadly. "By who?" Kurt asked. "Um..." Sam looked behing Kurt. Kurt turned around to see Puck towering over him, and he did not look happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptor 3: Duet

"Yo Evans!" Puck shouted. Sam looked up at Puck, trying not to tremble.

"Let's make a little deal here" Puck said.

"You get up from my table, and I won't beat your ass!" He shouted in Sam's face.

Sam stood up. "Sorry Puck, I didn't realise..."

"Well don't just stand there, get outta here!" he said as he pushed Sam away.

Kurt followed Sam, glaring at Puck on the way. Puck just laughed and waved at him. "Bye bye!" Sam walked over to another table and took a seat. "Why do you let him walk all over you like that?"Kurt asked. Sam looked down "It's fine, I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be used to that! It's horrible! Yopu need to stand up for yourself!" Kurt said. "It's not that easy Kurt" he mumbled. Kurt sighed and changed the subject "So I'm really considering 'Defying Gravity' as my audition song" "Cool" Sam said not really caring, and he also had never heard of that song before.

"So I'd like to welcome our new member Kurt Hummel!" Mr Schue said gesturing to the door. Kurt walked through, a smile beaming on his face. "Thank you Mr Schuester" Kurt said standing in front of the class holding his books. "i have a lot of ideas to make this club great!". "Is it weird that I already hate this girl?" Puck said loudly. Kurt looked over. Sam hadn't told him Puck was here too.

"Puck! Leave Kurt alone" Mr Schue snapped at Puck. Puck just rolled his eyes and put his arm around Quinn. He had forgiven her what happened in her room the other day. Quinn found it kind of weird that _she_ was the one apologising, but she went along with it anyway. Kurt took a seat next to Sam. "Yeah, go sit next to your boyfriend ladyface" Puck said quietly to him as he walked past.

"What _is_ his problem?" Kurt asked Sam, glaring at Puck. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and looked to Mr Schue. "For the next week or so we are going to be working on duets." Mr Schue explained. "You are going to chose a name at random and that will be your duet partner. The fates will decide who you will be singing with. Kurt, you can come up first."

Kurt walked up to the front of the class and picked a name out of the hat. "Rachel." he said. Rachel ran up to him. "I have a lot of ideas! Just so you're clear I _love _Broadway! We have to do something like that." Kurt smiled. He had met his perfect partner.

"Next is Puck" said Mr Schue. Puck walked forward, glaring at everyone on the way there. He took the name out and asked "Who's Artie?". "Um... thats me..." Artie said in a quiet voice. Puck rolled his eyes and sat next to Artie. After some more people picked their partners it was Sam's turn to pick.

He walked up to the front, nervously. Everyone was staring at him. Even the losers thought he was a loser! He slowly put his hand in the old hat and pulled out a peice of paper. He tried not to show his emotions when he pulled out _'Quinn'._

Quinn smiled. That's the guy who dropped his lunch on her. She had never really talked to him until a few days ago. Santana told her to stay away from him, he's a loser. But he is actually okay, he's really nice. The bell rang for the end of school and everyone started to leave. "Good lesson today guys! Remember to practice with your partners!" Mr Schue said.

Sam saw Quinn walking up to him and his heart skipped a beat. "Hey, so if you want to you can come over to my place to practice if you want?" Quinn said. Sam tried to find the right words. "Um... sure. Where do you stay?" he asked. Quinn wrote an address on the back of a peice of paper. "Here" she handed him the paper.

"Come around 8?"

"Sure. I'll be there!" he said.

He watched her walk away and smiled. He was going to Quinn Fabray's house!

Quinn heared the doorbell ring from her room so she ran to get it. Sam stood nervously in the doorway with his guitar. "You ready to rehearse?" he asked. "Yeah sure. My parents are out so it's just us." she said. "Um... cool" Sam smiled. "Lets go upstairs" she said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs .

After a while of rehearsing Sam placed his guitar down. "Can we take a break?" he asked. "Sure!" Quinn said and sat next to him.

"You have a really good singing voice Sam, why do you just sit in the back in Glee Club?" Quinn asked.

"I dunno.. The other guys have better voices than me. I'm not _that_ good." he said quietly.

"Yes you are! You are a great singer! Puck couldn't sing like you if he tried!" she smiled.

She was comparing him to Puck, in a good way! This was paradise! Quinn was wearing her Cheerios uniform. He'd always loved how it looked on her. Sam couldn't stop thinking about how short it was... No! She has a boyfriend! He smiled at her nervously.

"It's really sweet, how you helped Kurt the other day. I heard Puck was giving him a hard time." Quinn said, sitting closer to him.

"Well, I know how he feels. I know I hate the feeling of being alone, I would hate someone else to feel that aswel..." he said. She was sitting right next to him, kissing distance! But he wasn't nervous, he was just trying to resist her lips...

Quinn smiled. Sam is such a nice person! He was much nicer than Puck. When she's with Sam, she starts to wonder why she was with Puck, and not someone else. He made her feel like she could tell him anything. Like she could tell him anything, and nobody else would never find out.

"You know, my name isn't really Quinn" she said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked. What was she talking about? And could he help himself any more? He was trying all he could not to kiss her...

"My name is Lucy. I changed it to Quinn because people made fun of my name..."

Sam smiled "I think I like Lucy better"

Quinn smiled and before he knew what he was doing Sam leaned in, their moths just millimeters apart now. A buzzing noise made them jump quickly away from each other. Quinn looked at her phone. "It's Puck".

"I think I'm just gonna go now anyway" Sam said. "I'll see you at school".

Quinn watched Sam leave. She didn't feel like talking to Puck right now. She chose the 'ignore' option on her iPhone and fell back on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her and Sam's almost kiss, and neither could Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'll be there for you

Sam walked home in the cold. It was so frosty and freezing, he could see his breath. He couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. What would have happened if her phone didn't start ringing? Would they really have kissed? Sam knew he should be thinking about their duet and how they will do, but he couldn't stop thinking about their almost kiss.

Quinn sat in her room thinking. Just yesterday she only thought of Sam as the guy in Glee Club who didn't talk much. Now she was wondering if he was a good kisser or even a good boyfriend! It was crazy, or was it? He seemed to understand her. She could tell that he actually cared. He cared way more than Puck ever did.

Suddenly she realised she hadn't returned Puck's call. It had been hours! She quickly walked over to her phone and dialed Puck's number. It rang for a while, but finally a voice came on the other end. "Hello?" said a girls voice. "Who's this?" Quinn said, her voice trembling.

She heard Puck's voice in the background, "Hurry up babe! There's something I want to show you." he said in a flirty voice. The girl giggled "I'm sorry, we're busy right now, bye!" The girl hung up and left Quinn speechless. Puck was cheating on her. She lay on her bed, burried her face in the pillow, and cried.

The next day Sam walked into Glee Club. Quinn wasn't there so he sat next to Kurt. Where was she? Mr Schue walked in. "So I know it's only been two days but is anybody ready to perform their duet?" "We are!" shouted Rachel in her usual high, optomistic voice. "Take it away" Mr Schue said as he took a seat. Sam was thinking about Quinn. Their lips were so close last night. It was like all his dreams came true. He sat there thinking for Kurt's whole performance. "So, how was it?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Sam said, coming out of his little trance. "How was our song?" Kurt repeated. Sam had missed his best friends first big performance in front of the club. "It was... just great Kurt" Sam said smiling. Kurt grinned and sat back down next to Sam.

After Glee Club Sam saw Quinn standing beside her locker. He walked up to her and smiled "Hey Lucy" he said casually. She slammed her locker shut "My name is Quinn" she said angrily and started to walk away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sam said, honestly a little hurt. Quinn turned around and looked down. "Puck cheated on me" she mumbled.

Sam was shocked. "What! Why!" he said, stunned. "I don't know, but I broke up with him this morning." Sam took her in his arms for a big hug and Quinn quietly sobbed on his shoulder. Sam was still trying to understand what happened. "Puck's a jerk. Don't listen to anything he says, Quinn. He's just stupid. He had you, the most beautiful girl in school and he let you go." he said.

"You really think I'm the most beautiful girl in school?" she said, wiping her tears.

"By far."

Quinn looked up at him. "You know if my phone hadn't rung last night, I would've let you kiss me.

Sam smiled and pulled her in for another hug.


End file.
